A night by the lake
by galo com cuecas
Summary: InuKag. Kagome cant sleep, Inu follows her, theyre at a lake, they talk, its rated M, i think you can figure what happens. plz R


1Lets see, this is my first attempt at a lemon. Scary.

so if you don't know already, its gonna be about Kag and Inu, none of that Kikyou and Inu crap,

and if you disagree with my beliefs, well screw u. :)

well its right after one of those fights with the seven men group, Kagome was kept awake thinking about what happened, Inu went looking for her, and you can probably guess how it ends.

Now none of these characters belong to me, and if they did I wouldnt be living where I am, or sitting here writing fanfiction. On wit da show!

-A night by the lake-

After yet another tiering day, and another run in with the seven men group, the gang finally stopped to rest a small clearing by a lake. Everyone was asleep except for our favorite miko. (well atleast my fav miko) She was kept awake by the thoughts of the events that happened that day.

Since lying there wasn't really helping her, she got out of her sleeping bag trying not to wake her companions, especially the sleeping hanyou. She walked to the lake and sat down, just staring into space.

"Inu-yasha can be such a baka sometimes" she said as she pulled her knees to her chest, trying to protect herself from the wind.

Meanwhile at the camp, our hanyou friend woke up to find that Kagome was missing. By the strength of her scent, he knew she wasnt that far away, but was wondering why she wandered away from camp. Jumping out of the tree he was resting in, he made his way toward the young miko.

When he arrived there, he found her just sitting under the moonlight staring at the lake.

_She is...beautiful._ The only thing on Inu-yashas mind at this point, and as soon as he snapped out of his little trance, he approached Kagome.

Kagome turned at the sound of someone walking and was shocked to see the silver haired hanyou looking down at her.

"Inu-yasha, what are you doing her, its late."

"Well, since you decided to leave camp alone in the middle of the night, I just...you know wanted to make sure you weren't getting attacked...or anything."

"Oh" was her only response.

"Whats the matter Kagome, you seem out of it"

"I'm fine, just thinking, thats all"

Now what possessed Inu-yasha to say what he was going to say next, no one knows (not even me!)

"Don't tell me your worried about your little wolf boy Koga again."

"Nani?"

"Don't try and deny it, I can see it in your face, your thinking about that bastard again, arent you!" Inu-yasha had an odd fire burning in his eyes at this point.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Inu, I wasn't thinking about him at all, I swear."

"Yeah, sure"

"Dammit Inu you can be such a damn baka sometimes!"

Kagome had now gone beyond pissed, Inu-yasha was accusing her of things and without any reason, she was about seconds away from sitting him to hell, and then back, and then to hell again.

"Why the hell am I a baka, tell me, is it because I'm right and you just don't want to admit it, it is that isn't it!"

"No, and I'll tell you why you ARE a baka, because the reason why I haven't been able to sleep at all tonight isn't because I was worrying about Koga, it was because I was worrying about YOU!

You had to be all heroic and go take on Renkotsu by yourself, and without your haori to protect you from the fire. You left it to protect me, and by doing so you risked your own life. Do you even know what I would have felt like if something happened to you, knowing you got hurt trying to protect me, again."

Inu was defiantly shocked. I mean, no one had ever really worried about his well being, and now it was making the one person he cared about most feel bad about a decision he made.

"But Kagome, you know it's harder to injure me than a normal human, I was fine, I still am, see."

Inu-yasha took her hand in his pulled her close. Kagome leaned into the embrace and cried into his chest.

"I know your strong Inu, but still, I'm scared of...losing you."

Inu-yasha was a little confused about the last part. _she's scared of losing...me._

"Why?"

Kagome couldn't even believe what she was about to tell him next, but she had to, she had to let him know how she felt.

Whispering into his chest, she simply said "because I love you."

The hanyou was stunned, literaly, he couldn't move or breath. The girl he had fallen so badly far just told him that she loved him. HER telling HIM that SHE loves HIM.

this pause just made Kagome think that she just blurted out her feelings and that he didn't return them. _Good job Kag, now he probably send you back to your time and seal that damn well shut._

"If you don't feel the same way I'll.."

But her little sentence was cut off when Inu-yasha lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. At first Kagome didn't know what was going on, but once it computed, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the hanyous neck, pressing into the kiss more.

_Holy crap, shes kissing back..._

When they finally pulled away from the lack of air, he just whispered "I love you to, sorry it took so long."

She just simply smiled at him, with tears welling in her eyes.

Inu-yasha ran his thumb across her smooth cheek and leaned in for another kiss. He pulled Kagome onto his lap and held her close. She tangled her fingers in his silver hair and moaned into the kiss. This gave Inu-yasha that tiny bit of courage to ask her the one question he had been dying to ask her.

Pulling away from her he quickly asked "Kagomewillyoubemymate?"

The confused look on her face told him she didnt understand.

He took a deep breath and asked her a little slower this time

"Kagome, will you be my mate?"

He watched her face for any indication of a sit, but instead she just smiled and said "yes"

It felt like the world was just being lifted off of his shoulders.

He took off his haori and laid it on the cool grass, and then gently laid Kagome on top of it.

He supported himself on his elbows above her and placed another passionate kiss on her soft lips. She wrapped her arms around him, liking the feeling she was already getting. She turned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Inu-yasha left a trail of butterfly kisses

down her jawline, to the base of her neck, making Kagome moan in pleasure. He smiled at her reaction and ran his hand up her shirt to lightly tease her right breast. Kagome bit down on her lip and brought her hand to Inu-yashas, making him keep his hand there and continue his actions.

He came back up to kiss Kagome, meanwhile removing his hand from her and making her give him a look of disapproval. He just smirked and started to remove her shirt. After he got that piece of clothing off, he had to deal with the futuristic clothing, the bra. He gave it a confused look, making Kagome giggle, but she quickly stopped when he took his claw and tore it down the middle.

"Inu-yasha!"

"Nani? It was in my way."

"Well you could have just asked instead of tearing it to pieces."

He smiled and said "but that would have taken too long."

Kagome just sighed. _Men._

Inu-yasha then continued with the task at hand. He let his calloused hands explore her newly exposed chest. She let out a long moan as he kneeded her breast and sucked at her collarbone.

Moving from her neck he trailed light kisses down her chest, purposely missing her breasts, and kissed down to the hem of her skirt. He kissed her moist stomach and worked his way back up to tease her erect nipples. He sucked on one while he teased the other between his clawed fingers. Kagome arched her back, enjoying the pleasure that he was giving her. Once he was done with one he switched to the other, giving them both the same treatment. When he was done, he moved back to her honey sweet lips.

Deciding Inu-yasha had too many clothes on at this point, Kagome quickly discarded his shirt.

She smiled at the toned body that she had uncovered. She ran her nails down his chest, over his nipples and down to his pants. Inu-yasha sucked in a quick breath as she did this, making her only smirk even more.

Continuing Inu-yashas so called "torture" to Kagome, he slowly started to take off her skirt, after she told him that there was a hook in the back. He could tell she was getting impatient which only excited him even more. When he finally got it off, he was rewarded with a pair of small black panties. Kissing her stomach, he slowly removed them, leaving Kagome naked under him in the moonlight. Lifting himself so he could see all of his angel, he just smiled down at her.

"Nani Inu?"

"It's just, you're beautiful"

Kagome blushed and pulled him into a crushing kiss. As this continued, Inu worked his hand into the folds between her legs, and feeling how wet she was, was well invigorating for him. She let out a moan when he entered a three of his fingers into her. Pumping his fingers in and out of her, he felt her tighten around him.

"Ahhh, Inu.." Kagome came over his fingers, and Inu removed them from in her and licked his fingers clean.

He kissed Kagome and tasting herself was...interesting.

When the broke the kiss she half whispered half moaned "Inu-yasha, I need you, now."

Complying with her wishes, he removed his pants to reveal his erect member.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him and he gave her a small smirk.

Inu-yasha positioned himself so that he was at her entrance.

"This will hurt you know."

"I know, but its you Inu, I trust you."

Knowing that she trusted him was a whole other feeling in itself.

He pressed his lips to hers and thrust into her. Though he tried to muffle her cries with the kiss, he still heard her and it killed him to know that he had hurt her. Inu-yasha felt her virgin blood on him, and it kind of scared him.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, please tell me your ok."

"I'm fine, trust me."

Inu-yasha kissed away her tears before continuing. Their bodies moved together in their own rhythm, like they were meant for each other, for this. Kagome was holding on to him and letting out a moan every time he thrust into her. It was the most amazing feeling, she never wanted it to end. But like all good things, it had to. Kagome and Inu-yasha reached their climax at the same time.

"Ohh Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried out as her orgasm ripped through her body.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha let his hot seed into her body and marked her by biting her on her neck.

Inu-yasha kissed her once before rolling off of her so he was at her side. He took her by her waist and pulled her to his chest. He felt her heartbeat against his and it was the same, they were one.

"I love you Kagome, always and forever. I promise."

"I love you too Inu."

Kagome snuggled into his chest as he draped his shirt over them. The last thing on Inu-yashas mind before he drifted into a peacful sleep was that he would never let go of the girl that lies next to him right now. And for once in his life, he slept with contentment and a new purpose.

wow, thats finally over. I hoped you liked it. And this was supposed to be done earlier, but I got wrapped up in a very depressing episode of Naruto, so please forgive me. Anyway please R&R.

Thanx bunches!

-hanyou4ever-


End file.
